1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo receiver, such as an FM stereo receiver or a television receiver, capable of receiving a stereo broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FM stereo receivers, as countermeasures against noise increase due to a drop in electric field strength or multi-paths, a pseudo-stereo circuit and a switching circuit are provided, electric field strength and multi-path noise are detected, and a demodulation circuit and the switching circuit are controlled in accordance with the level of the electric field strength or the multi-path noise so that the degree of separation between left and right channels is lowered to reduce noise or to output pseudo-stereo signals (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-28270 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 4)).
In the above structure, since the pseudo-stereo circuit and the switching circuit are provided and electric field strength and multi-path noise are detected, the structure becomes complicated.